


Maniac

by kunoichihatake



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:46:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunoichihatake/pseuds/kunoichihatake
Summary: The reader's ex-girlfriend, Ino, just can't seem to get out of their life -- and they're finding it hard to get over her.
Relationships: Yamanaka Ino/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Maniac

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: none, but based on the song "Maniac" by Conan Gray!  
> As always, if you have requests, head over to my tumblr (@kunoichihatake) and shoot me an ask if my requests are open (: I will be hosting a 500 followers celebration this coming weekend (July 10, 2020-July 12, 2020) so come join the party!

You heard the doorbell ring through your headphones, and furrowed your eyebrows.  _ It’s 12:30 am, who could possibly be coming over? _ You set down your pencil, sighing as you stood up from a particularly focused study session.  _ Well, I guess I could use a break.  _ You stretched, shouting “I’m coming!” to the person at the door, who was aggressively ringing the doorbell over and over now.

You rubbed your eyes and opened the door to see no other than your ex-girlfriend, Ino, standing in front of you, holding a rose in her outstretched hand and a shovel hidden poorly behind her back. “Ino?” you asked, staring. “What are you doing here?” Her face was red, and she swayed a bit in place -- she’d definitely been drinking again, you could tell.

“Y/n,” she slurred, shoving the rose in your face jerkily. “I miss you. Let’s get back together.” You gently pressed her outstretched arm down, lowering it to her side.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, Ino,” you said quietly, placing your hands on her shoulders to stabilize her.

“But I love you,” she said, her eyes staring into yours.  _ Damn, her pupils are huge right now _ . 

“If you loved me, you wouldn’t have told all your friends --  _ our _ friends -- that I’m a crazy stalker.” You set your jaw, staring at your feet.  _ I can’t look into her eyes right now, I’ll fall for her again _ . 

Ino swayed in place for a moment, then darted away from you, the shovel clattering to the ground as she leaned over the railing outside your apartment. You heard her vomit over the edge, and sighed, walking over to rub her back softly as you had done a million times before.

“Come on, you can crash on my couch tonight,” you said, throwing an arm around Ino and helping her inside.

The next morning, you walked into the living room to find Ino long gone, the blanket folded neatly on your sofa with a small note on top. You opened the note and read it:  _ Thank you again, Y/n. P.S.: I still love you. Ino. _ You sighed, shaking your head. You moved to throw the note away, but something stopped you, and you tucked it into your pocket instead. 

Two weeks passed until you heard from Ino again. It was always like this: she would show up in your life in a moment of vulnerability, and you couldn’t help but let her back in, letting her lean on you as she always did.  _ At least we didn’t end up having sex last time _ , you thought, watching her contact photo light up the screen as she called you.  _ That always makes it so much harder to turn her down the next time she needs me. _

You picked up the call, turning down the radio in your car. You were driving home from your evening lecture, and were hoping to listen to the new album your favorite band had just released, but it didn’t look like that was going to happen tonight. “What is it, Ino?” you said, the annoyance clear in your voice.  _ This time, I’m not going to let her draw me back in _ .

You heard sniffling on the other side of the line, and instantly your heart dropped. “Y/n…” Ino said, between sniffles. “Can you, uh, come get me? I got in an accident. At the intersection of Oak and Maple.”

“Why don’t you get one of your friends to go pick you up?” you said, already turning around to head towards her location.

“They were all busy,” she said quietly, and you could hear the hurt in her voice.  _ Of course they were _ , you thought sardonically.  _ All her friends care about is partying and getting high. _

“I’ll be there in like 10 minutes, okay?” you said, gripping the steering wheel with white knuckles. “Just sit tight.”

“Thank you, Y/n,” Ino said, sniffling again. You hung up the phone, cursing yourself for letting her in again.

You showed up at the scene of the accident: Ino was fine, but her car had to be towed, so you were stuck taking her home.  _ Of course _ . Ino hopped into the passenger side of your car, suddenly much too chipper for someone who just got into a costly accident, and propped her feet up on the dash.

“I’m starving. Can we get food?” You gripped the steering wheel tight, staring at your hands. You hadn’t even started the car yet, but you still couldn’t bear to look at her.

“Ino, I can’t keep doing this,” you said quietly, your face growing warm with emotion. “We broke up four months ago, it’s time for you to move on.” Ino fell silent, and you felt her eyes on you, waiting for you to cave in again.  _ No. This time, I won’t cave in. I have to put an end to this. _

“Can we just try again, please?” she said, and you could hear in her voice that she was tearing up. You laughed cynically.

“What, so you can go around telling everyone I’m crazy again? And that you were dating me as a joke?” She stayed silent, picking at the hem of her skirt. “I haven’t forgotten any of that. I’m not going to let you drag me around like some lovesick puppy and then turn around and talk shit about me to everyone! I can’t do that again, Ino.”

The two of you sat silently for a moment, and you turned on the car, the radio cutting on at full volume. Ino reached out and turned the volume off, and you opened your mouth to tell her it was your car and you’re going to listen to music now, but she spoke first.

“I only said that stuff because I wanted the guys to think I was cool,” she said, almost whispering. You didn’t look at her, but you didn’t shift the car out of park yet. “They’re stupid, anyway. I ditched them about a week ago.” You were taken aback. Ino had been trying to impress a group of guys from the most popular frat on campus since before you had even started dating -- she wanted an in to all of their exclusive parties, and to be popular enough to get into the top sorority next year.

“Ino, why?” you asked, finally looking over at her. She met your eyes.

“They started saying shit about you, and I realized how uncool it was of me to say any of that to them. So I left,” she shrugged, turning her attention back to the floor. “I’m really really sorry, Y/n.” You reached a hand across to grasp hers, interlacing your fingers.

“It’s okay, Ino,” you said, squeezing her hand. “I forgive you.” She looked up at you, shocked, before breaking into a smile. “Plus, if it makes you feel better, I know you’ll get into that sorority with or without those guys’ help.”

“Thanks, Y/n,” she said. Her eyes trailed down to your entwined hands. “Would it be too crazy to ask for a second chance?” You thought for a moment about the past four months, how miserable they had been without Ino by your side.

“No, it wouldn’t,” you said, leaning in and kissing her.  _ She may be a maniac, but she’s my maniac _ , you thought, feeling the familiar warmth of Ino’s soft lips on yours and knowing that life would be a little less gray now that she was back with you.


End file.
